


钟意

by astron_nautes



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 伪破镜重圆, 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 2018年9月





	钟意

一、  
夏末秋初的阳光烈得犯规，陈润森穿着迷彩服，顶着一身白皮，混在一众大一新生当间儿。  
旁边的妹子犹豫老半天，正准备开口搭个讪，周围却突然响起胡乱而热烈的掌声。她郁闷地把视线投向主席台，看着机动支队的教官鱼贯上台，又匆匆地转过头来想继续未竟的事业，却讶然发现，身侧白皙清秀的男孩子，正目不转睛地盯着台上，仿佛要用眼神把主席台戳出一个窟窿儿来。

二、  
陈润森站在队伍后方，看着站在第一排面前自我介绍的教官，眉头慢慢拱起来。他透过脑袋间的窄小缝隙，在数次对视无果后，索性喊了一嗓子。  
教官并不看他，直接宣布训练开始，军姿准备。  
他耷头耷脑地生了好几秒的气，在口令下达的同时，却条件反射地挺胸收腹头抬高。  
教官开始一个一个地纠正动作，先前只是口头指导，轮到他则直接上手，仿佛他的军姿太过差劲，教官得手把手地纠正。  
想到这，陈润森的脸微微发烫。  
偏偏这时，教官把着他的腰，凑近他的耳廓：“润森，身体不要过度前倾哦。”  
然后他整个人都开始发烫。

三、  
从前，陈润森还没有恢复学籍之前，陈镇辉是他的营长。  
他甫一入伍，就是跟着陈镇辉。他的军姿、转体、分列式，通通都是陈镇辉带的。他天生肢体不太协调，营长每每给他放水，结果通常是两人一块儿受罚。军队里不会受伤却折磨人的方法有太多太多，如今偶尔思及，陈润森依然会觉得头皮一麻。  
然而，那个时候，营长毫无怨言地跟他站在一块儿，他内心的天平，就悄咪咪地歪了一点。

四、  
巴着阳台的栏杆，陈润森给昔日战友拨了个电话，空出来的那只手无意识地揪着室友月前买的多肉。  
原本娇小可爱的兔耳朵，在十数天的疯长之后，乍一看，像个衣摆宽大，龇牙咧嘴的女妖。  
对面懒洋洋地接起电话：“三木？”  
“是我。”  
“怎么？”  
“我问你个事儿。营长，营长来我这儿了，怎么回事?”  
“这有什么问题吗？”  
“这他妈难道没问题吗？我跟他多少年没联系了。”  
“卧槽！你俩不是在一起了吗？”  
“卧槽！我俩啥时候在一起了？”  
咔嚓——看着手里断面齐整的兔耳朵，陈润森没忍住，又小声骂了一句。  
卧槽。

五、  
晚训结束，各排陆续带回。最后偌大的操场只余陈镇辉一个人。他觉得在这种学习氛围浓郁的地方抽烟似乎不太得体，但一架飞机闪烁着灯无声驶过，于是他的手还是摸向了裤兜里的烟。  
从前陈润森最亲近他。  
他要来Z大操练，陈润森啥都不会，就敢报名跟他出来。  
大部队去一楼用餐，他偏偏跑出来拉他去二楼吃饭。  
亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，缠着他要他删掉军体教学的黑历史。  
他那时候是真的喜欢陈润森。  
但也只是喜欢而已。  
陈镇辉弹了弹手指，看厚重的烟灰扑簌落了一地。

六、  
军体拳教学，陈润森被拉出来做示范。  
他努力回想着各种号子和动作，结果却依旧不太如人意。  
陈镇辉走上去，下达指令“两手握拳。”修长而骨节分明的手包住陈润森的拳头，耐心而温柔地引导着对方释放脑海深处的记忆。  
等陈润森上手之后，陈镇辉退到一旁，恶趣味地拿起了手机，客串了一把Z大摄影师。  
陈润森想起从前的经历，一着急，脱口而出：“营长！把手机收起来。”陈镇辉笑着把手机放好，却冲他无声地做个几个口型。  
他说：“润森，我已经不是你的营长了。”

七、  
陈润森退伍的那一天，一滴酒都没有喝。  
他一个人站在烈日下的大门口，没有等来送行的陈镇辉。  
公事也好，私事也罢。反正他从来只看结果，不问过程。  
他觉得营长一定什么都知道，什么都明白，他那时候那样稚嫩，稚嫩到无法遮掩对一个人柔软的爱恋。傻子才会错过那样的情真意切。  
他们两个就那样突兀而莫名地少了联络。任谁都说不清缘由。  
陈润森只知道营长后来不再只是营长，他先是成了团长、旅长，后来混到了师长，肩上的麦穗越发丰饶。  
而他回到曾经当教官的Z大继续中断的学业。却偏偏在大四补修学分的时候，重新遇见这个不该出现在训练场上的人。

八、  
站在校医室门口，陈润森把先前收到的信息又看了一遍：  
润森，明天有一场CPR的教学，教官这边人手不够，可以来帮个忙吗？我在校医室等你。  
司马昭之心。  
但他还是来了。  
呼了一大口气，陈润森推开门走了进去。  
陈镇辉从沙发上起来：“润森，你来了。我们直接开始吧，看看你还记得多少。”陈润森无可无不可地点点头。  
陈润森照着CABD的顺序，不紧不慢地开始他的CPR。在观察胸廓起伏的时候，他听到陈镇辉问：“为什么躲我?”  
他垂下眼睛，不甘示弱地也问了一句：“那你为什么不来找我？”  
三十比二，捧着陈镇辉的下颏，跪坐着的陈润森低头凑近平躺着的陈镇辉。  
后脑勺突然被按住，嘴唇贴上嘴唇，躺着的人猛地坐直身体，合并的两膝被强势分开。陈润森状况外地变成了跨坐在陈镇辉身上的姿势。  
对方的舌头叩开牙齿，挤进口腔，但陈润森没有躲，他等这个吻等了好久。

九、  
陈润森没有再开口说些什么，但陈镇辉确实觉得自己应该有所解释。所以他停下来，主动说：“润森，我得给自己一个交代。如果我只是个营长，就没办法护你更多。”  
顿了顿，他又说：“我以为你会等我。”  
陈润森抬眼看他，带着点点水光，“凭什么？”语气里藏了点难以觉察的委屈。  
在陈润森看不到的地方，陈镇辉的手紧握成拳，张嘴却是一如既往的云淡风轻：“但你还是等了不是吗？”  
“你是王八蛋吗？”低低地骂了一句，陈润森还是把嘴唇贴了上去。  
——因为我无路可走。

拳头慢慢松开。

十、  
陈润森回望他生命的前二十二年，他做了很多离经叛道的事。  
比如在最该奋斗的年纪反叛，在最该承担的时候逃离，在最该孤独的时候爱上一个人。  
所以他试过后悔，尝过绝望。这些都是活该。  
但唯一值得庆幸的是，那最后一件，他没有做错。  
他们这样平凡而胆怯的人，竟然也拥有了很好的爱情。

十一、  
某天早餐。  
陈润森突然抱怨道：“唉。我不会粤语。”  
陈镇辉联系上下文，得出这是吃醋了的结论。排里广东人很多，闲暇时总会有男生女生来找同为广东人的他聊天。身为教官，他不好过分冷漠，或多或少总会搭腔。但陈润森不会粤语，只能迷茫地呆在他身边。  
陈镇辉想了想，扯过餐巾纸擦了擦嘴。然后慢条斯理地开口：“粤语你不用懂得太多，听懂一句钟意就足够了。润森，我钟意你。”  
陈润森抓起帽子落荒而逃，一直到早训开始，脸都是红的。


End file.
